Percaya
by Shen Meileng
Summary: Gaara sudah pernah kehilangan kepercayaan dari Hinata. Dan saat mereka di pertemukan kembali, Gaara berusaha untuk membuat Hinata percaya padanya lagi / for event GHOST 2013


_**Percaya**_

_**By Shen Meileng**_

_**Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Standar warning applied dan di dedikasikan untuk event #GHOST2013.**_

_**Baru kali ini pakai Bahasa Indonesia buat title setelah selama ini selalu pakai Bahasa Inggris :")**_

_**Semoga kalian suka ^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Percaya ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Aku berusaha untuk percaya padamu, tapi pada akhirnya aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Maaf.."Ucap Hinata sebelum meninggalkan Gaara

Gaara tahu kesempatannya untuk mengatakan apa yang ada di pikirannya hanya saat itu.

"Aku akan tetap menunggumu sampai kau bisa percaya padaku kembali.."

Hinata berusaha tidak menoleh ke arah Gaara untuk mengetahui apakah yang di ucapkan Gaara benar karena dia tahu hal itu akan bisa menghancurkan tekadnya.

Gaara memandang kepergian Hinata dengan tidak rela. Tapi dia sadar semua itu memang salahnya. Harusnya dia tahu jika kepercayaan itu adalah hal yang paling berharga.

"Hinata.."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Percaya ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kejadian itu sudah beberapa tahun yang lalu. Gaara maupun Hinata tidak pernah bertemu lagi karena kesibukan masing-masing ataupun memang benar-benar tidak mau bertemu dan membuka luka lama.

Dan sepertinya Gaara benar-benar membuktikan ucapannya jika dia akan tetap menunggu Hinata untuk mempercayainya lagi, meskipun itu artinya adalah selamanya.

Tapi kami-sama tidak pernah tidur dan tahu kapan harus menyatukan kedua insan yang sebenarnya masih saling menyanyangi.

"Gaara..?"

"Hinata?"

Mereka berdua terdiam sejenak, tidak menyangka jika orang yang harus di temui untuk urusan bisnis adalah orang yang paling ingin di hindari. Dan suasana canggungpun tidak dapat terhindarkan lagi dalam pertemuan mereka ini.

"Ba-bagaimana kabarmu Gaara?"Tanya Hinata yang berinisiatif membuka pembicaraan

"Baik, kau?"

"Aku juga"

Mereka terdiam, memilih sibuk dengan data yang ada di tangan mereka masing-masing. Pertemuan yang tidak terduga ini ternyata membawa kenangan yang berusaha mereka simpan dan di lupakan sejak awal.

"Apa kau sudah punya pacar?"Tanya Gaara yang sukses membuat perhatian Hinata dari data-data yang sebenarnya hanya sebagai alibi saja.

Tidak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban, Gaara bersuara "atau kau sudah menikah?"

"Aku masih sendiri.."Oke, pernyataan Hinata cukup untuk membuat Gaara percaya diri untuk mendapatkan Hinata kembali

"Lalu Gaara?"Tanya Hinata yang di balas dengan sebuah senyuman yang sanggup melehkan hati Hinata. Ahh~ kenapa harus senyuman itu? Padahal pasti Gaara akan menjawab..

"Menunggumu.."

..Dia sudah memiliki seseorang yang spesial.

Tunggu. Gaara bilang apa?

"A-apa?"

"Aku masih menunggumu, Hinata"ulang Gaara yang membuat detak jantung Hinata dua kali lebih cepat. Jadi.. Ucapannya waktu itu~

"Aku menunggumu untuk mendapatkan kepercayaanmu dan hatimu lagi, Hinata" Gaara benar-benar ingin mempertegas ucapannya.

"Tapi ini sudah lima tahun, Gaara.."Ucap Hinata dengan pikiran pesimis. Perasaan dapat berubah seiring berjalannya waktu dan mungkin saja perasaannya itu bukan cinta tapi ambisi.

"Lalu? Aku tidak melihat ada masalah.."Ucap Gaara yang (pura-pura) tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Hinata

Perasaanya ini bukanlah ambisi karena dia sudah mengerti bagaimana rasanya ambisi setelah di capai.

"Tapi~"

"Ini namanya cinta sejati. Mungkin aku bukanlah yang pertama, tapi aku ingin menjadi yang terakhir.."

Hinata tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dia sudah tidak peduli dengan tugas yang harusnya di selesaikannya, karena ada yang lebih penting.

Perasaannya.

"Aku belum mempercayaimu, Gaara. Lima tahun memang cukup merubah orang lain, tapi aku tidak tahu tentangmu selama rentang waktu itu.."

"Tidak masalah.."Jawab Gaara santai dan menandatangani dokumen yang membuat mereka bertemu. "Waktu yang akan membuatmu kembali percaya padaku. Dan waktu yang akan membawamu kembali padaku.."

Hinata merasa tersanjung, tapi di saat bersamaan dia juga merasa khawatir. Bagaimana jika itu hanyalah omong kosong atau hanyalah hal yang semu? Dia harus memastikannya

"Bagaimana jika pada akhirnya aku tetap tidak mempercayaimu?"Tanya Hinata yang mencoba mengetahui seberapa serius Gaara dengan ucapannya

Gaara menghembuskan nafasnya dan menatap mata Hinata yang membuat Hinata harus mengakui jika dia merindukan tatapan itu, tatapan yang mengikatnya.

"Aku akan tetap berusaha, walau itu artinya adalah selamanya.."

Hinata tersenyum mendengarnya. Pria yang ada di depannya memang seperti itu, tidak akan pernah berhenti sampai mendapatkan apapun yang dia mau.

"Jadi.. Apakah kita bisa memulainya lagi?"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Percaya ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Jangan timpuk Mei! Mei tahu kok kalau ceritanya absurd banget. Tapi Mei bakalan berusaha membuat lebih baik lagi di fic selanjutnya.**_

_**Berminat membagi kesannya tentang fic ini di review?**_


End file.
